Pokemon Colosseum Ouran Style
by amuletjack
Summary: When Haruhi finds out that Team Snagem, the team she was raised in, was really evil, she steals the snag machine and runs away to the Outskirt Stand but when she meets a man that tells her to go to Phenac City she meets the twins Hikaru and Kaoru who have the ability to see shadow pokemon and she agrees to go on a journey with them to stop the creation of shadow pokemon.


Jack: All right, since nobody really pays attention to my made up stories I'm going to do a playthrough of Pokemon Colosseum only with the Ouran High School Host Club characters. Now, I know what you people are thinking, 'This has been done before by someone else!' Well, you know what I have to say to that, shut up! I'm going to do it anyway because I think it's going to be fun! Hikaru do the disclaimer, NOW!

Hikaru: Yes ma'am, Pokemon Colosseum does not belong to amuletjack it belongs to its respectful owners and the same goes for Ouran High School Host Club.

Jack: Thank you, now, for the story to begin.

Deep in the desert an evil organization hid in their HQ. The leader Gonzap stood silently in his office. When a huge explosion happened he immediately got up and ran to the source, to his dread it was the room with the snag machine,

Haruhi had grown suspicious of Team Snagem, recently. Only now had she decided to take action. She used her Umbreon, Kyoya, to blow a hole in the side of the room with the snag machine in it. She then walked up to it and grabbed it, a cheeky smile and ran out with the machine under her arm with Kyoya running by her side.

When Gonzap ran into the room Haruhi was already gone but he soon took chase with a ton of his lackeys and an angered expression on his face. Haruhi quickly jumped on her motorcycle that was guarded by her Espeon, Tamaki, and drove away her long hair flapping in the wind. Haruhi then turned around and stuck her tongue out at them, and drove the motorcycle as fast as she could, smirking cockily.

*Later*

Haruhi stopped her motorcycle at a beat up truck stop, that looked like a train for some reason, that she knew was called the Outskirt Stand. "We're finally here. Kyoya, Tamaki, stay here and guard the bike while I'm gone, 'Kay?" Haruhi told her pokemon before going in but before she could two men came out. One had a blue beanie over his blonde hair and was wearing an orange vest with a blue long sleeve shirt and long gray pants with gray and black boots. The other had blonde hair that was rimed orange; he wore a blue shirt with thin straps and long gray pants with brown shoes.

"Fwaah! We sure pigged out, eh? I love chowing down after a job! It adds to the flavor, I swear." The one with orange and blonde hair said putting his hand to his stomach sighing with relief.

The other one nodded and said, "Heheheh, yeah. And we bagged ourselves a great big catch, too." He then pointed his thumb towards the two bags in the back of the truck. "Boss'll be sure to fix us up good with big rewards, too. Heheheh, it doesn't get any better than this!" He continued before they got in their car and drove away.

"Well, that was weird. Oh well, better get changed." Haruhi said walking into the train. There was a bathroom in the back, which she went into and changed into a blue long coat and black pants, she also put on black gloves and black and red boots. Lastly she equipped herself with the snag machine, which was black with red lining. "Now to cut my hair so no one will recognize me." Haruhi said to herself as she took out a pair of scissors and cut her hair to a boyish length, then she left and got Tamaki and Kyoya then reentered.

As she walked in the TV announced, "Authorities have made a stunning announcement on the mysterious building that exploded in Eclo Canyon. It was Team Snagem's Hideout. Team Snagem is a gang of Pokemon abductors who have already been marked for arrest. The hideout was discovered only as a result of the explosion. By the time police arrived, the ruined building had already been abandoned. The cause of the explosion is under investigation. It should become apparent eventually." Haruhi frowned when she heard this. But shrugged it off.

Then Haruhi sat down next a man in a pink shirt and ordered some water and pokemon food. The man behind the bar nodded then gave her the pokemon food. "Oh? I haven't seen your face around these parts. A traveler, huh? Not that it matters any. I don't know where you might've come from, but relax, stick around awhile." The man

"Thank you, and I actually am a traveler." She replied taking the glass and chugging the water down. Haruhi then got up and walked away after paying the man.

*Outside*

"Yo, wait up!" called a man with pink hair. "Hey, my name's Willie. After I got a good look at you, well, I got this urge to battle you. It's like I'm compelled to. Any way I look at it, it's obvious you're no ordinary Joe. So, what do you say? Let's you and me have a quick battle!" Willie asked.

Haruhi blinked a few times before answering, "Um, Okay."

"Yehaa! Now that's the spirit!" Willie cheered. "All right, all right. Over here, this way!" Willie said leading Haruhi away from the train and saying. "Yeeeeeeaaaah! I'm burning now! I'm on fir! It's full-throttle time! Vrum! Vrooom! Let's roll!" Willie exclaimed throwing the two pokeballs he had and out came two Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon was a little raccoon with a black mask and brown and white zigzag stripes it's front legs were white and its back legs were brown.

Then Haruhi nodded to Kyoya and Tamaki and the two walked out onto the field. Tamaki had lavender fur and he didn't have pupils and white of his eyes was actually purple and also had a forked tail. Kyoya had black fur and yellow rings on it one around its tail and one around each ear and one on every leg and on his forehead.

"Tamaki use confusion. Kyoya use bite." Haruhi commanded her expression becoming hard and cold. Kyoya then dashed towards one of the Zigzagoons and bit into its shoulder and it then fainted. Tamaki then used a psychic blast to knock out the other Zigzagoon.

"Tch… Wiped out. I still need more seasoning." Willie said. "But, yeah, you're tough. Real tough. You did a real number on us. Hey, I know. Why not test your skills in Phenac City? It's out west of here. You'll find trainers who are way better than me there. You should go out there and get some battling in." Willie suggested

Haruhi listened carefully to him and then smiled when he mentioned other trainers and battling. Then she left on her bike with Tamaki and Kyoya in the sidecar.

*Later*

When Haruhi got to Phenac City she looked around and saw the city was huge, and also Tamaki and Kyoya jumped out and stretched out. "So this is Phenac City." Haruhi said as she looked around. When she looked in front of her she saw the two men she saw outside of the Outskirt Stand carrying the two bags they had in their car.

Then the blonde and orange haired one said, "Hey, what are you doing? Get a grip man!"

And the one with the beanie said, "Yeah, you say that, but these… They won't stop squirming. Makes it tough to hold on."

"Okay, okay. Settle down in there. Just be quiet for a little while longer." The orange and blonde haired one said to the bags.

"Mgflpmmmgg… Beh! Help! Someone let us out! Kidnappers!" The things that were in the bags said at the exact same time.

"Tch! That tape didn't keep their yaps shuts!" The blonde and orange haired one said.

Hey! Quit your shouting!" The other said.

Then the orange and blonde one looked up and saw Haruhi staring at them and said, "Oh, drat! Did that punk there hear all that?!" They then dropped the bags and walked up too her. "Since you over heard us, we don't have any choice. Blame it on your own bad luck!" He said before throwing out his pokemon, which were both Whismur. Whismur was a pink pokemon with yellow tipped ears and feet and stubby arms. Haruhi sent Kyoya and Tamaki out to battle them.

"Use bite and confusion." Haruhi commanded her cold look returning. Kyoya ran up to one Whismur and bit its back. Tamaki pushed a psychic force against the other Whismur both were knocked out by the attack.

"Gaah! You're tougher than you look!" The blonde and orange haired man said. Apparently his name was Folly. "You took out my Whismur… You're no ordinary trainer, are you?!" Folly asked walking right up in front of Haruhi with an angered expression. "Huh? Wait a sec… That face… Might you be… Team Snagem's…" Folly said his expression changing to that of confusion.

"What, what?! What's going on out here?!" A woman asked running up with a boy running from the other entrance.

"Eeeek! Somebody! Robbers! They're robbers!" the little boy screamed running in circles.

Then the man in the beanie started to panic. "Y-you be quiet! We're no robbers! We're kidnappers! Get it? Kidnappers!" He shouted.

"Wha… You dingbat! Don't shoot off your mouth!" Folly shouted at him angrily. "Don't get all happy just on account of winning this once. The next time we meet, I'll trash you, your pokemon, and all!" He shouted starting to panic himself. Then the two ran off

'Wow, these two are complete idiots.' Haruhi thought staring after them. Then turned her attention to the bags in front of her.

"Oh, yuck! There's someone inside there!" The boy said slightly disgusted. Then he leaned down and tried to untie the knot. "Gah! This is tied good and tight. Can you believe those people? What a horrible thing to do!" He said pulling on the rope. "The sack's mouth is firmly closed with a tightly knotted rope." The boy said pulling harder.

"Here, let me help you out." Haruhi said pulling the rope from the other side. Finally the bag opened and a boy about Haruhi's age fell out. He had reddish orange hair and sharp yellow eyes. He wore jeans and a blue shirt and a jean jacket.

The boy looked at Haruhi then at the little boy. And finally asked, "Where am I and who are you people?" His gaze flicked between the two rapidly. Until he saw the bag next to him and shouted, "Kaoru!" And then attempted to open the bag but to no avail.

"To answer your questions, you're in Phenac City and my name is Haruhi the boy and the woman I have no idea who they are. Let me help you." Haruhi answered before tugging on the rope from the other side. And out came a boy who looked just like the other boy but he was wearing a purple shirt and white cargo shorts. "Who are you two?" Haruhi finally asked.

"I am Hikaru." The one with the blue shirt said.

"And I'm Kaoru." The one with the purple shirt said.

"It's nice to meet you." They both said. "We was in the neighboring town when those two grabbed us…" They continued looking away.

"Oh! Those guys, did they use a peculiar pokemon?" Hikaru asked looking at Haruhi.

The little boy gave Hikaru a funny look. "A peculiar pokemon? No, they looked ordinary to me. What do you mean peculiar pokemon?" The boy asked looking up at him starting to get curious.

"Oh… No… No, that's fine then." Kaoru replied turning to the boy with a smile on his face.

Then the woman spoke up. "Well, it's easy to see something's on your mind. You should go see our mayor for his advice. He's a very kindly person. I'm sure that he'll be able to help you two somehow. The mayor's house is near the fountain square past here. Go up the stairs from the square, and it's on your left." She said pointing in the direction of the mayor's house.

"The mayor? Yes, that's true! The mayor might know something! Hey, Haruhi… I know I'm imposing, but I don't have anyone else that we can turn to. Please, can I get you to go with us for a while?" Hikaru asked turning to face Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled and replied, "Sure, it's not a bother." Tamaki then began to cry as Kyoya rubbed his back comfortingly.

The twins blinked before asking, "Is your Espeon okay?"

"He's fine, this happens every time I agree to help a boy." Haruhi said sighing slightly.

Jack: Find out what happens next time.

Hikaru: So Kaoru and I are the character Rui?

Jack: Yep, and Haruhi is Wes/Leo.

Haruhi: Okay.

Tamaki: Why am I a pokemon?

Jack: I was bored and thought it was fitting.

Kyoya: I'm quite fond of being the Umbreon.

Tamaki: You're taking her side?!

Jack: Well, see you next time this is amuletjack signing out see ya!


End file.
